Michelle Ruff
Michelle Suzanne Ruff (born September 27, 1967 in Detroit, Michigan, USA) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Anri Sunohara in Durarara!!, Chii in Chobits, Euphemia li Britannia in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Miki Koishikawa in Marmalade Boy, Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach and Yuki Nagato in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Lego Friends (2012-2015) - Stephanie (eps1-8), Lacy *The Oblongs (2001) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Aring *Zentrix (????) - Megan 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jungle Master (2014) - Additional Voices *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2006) - Lea 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Charming (2018) - Additional Voices *Epic (2013) - Additional Voices *Home (2015) - Boov Escapee, Wife *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Over the Hedge (2006) - Additional Voices *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - ADR Loop Group *The Road to El Dorado (2000) - ADR Loop Group *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Young Jac, ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Hatched: Chicks Gone Wild! (2015) - Meryl Cheep, Henrietta *Hedgehogs (2017) - Hedgehog Baby 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Almost Home (2014) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) - Money Bunny *Judge Dredd: Superfiend (2014) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - ADR Loop Group 'Web Animation' *Enchantimals: Tales From Everwilde (2018) - Flick Fox Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003-2004) - Saga Bergman *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Manaka Mukaido *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Aoi Sakuraba *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ (2004) - Aoi Sakuraba *Angel Tales (2004) - Ran the Goldfish *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Child Yukiatsu *Arc the Lad (2001) - Boy (ep12), Boy B (ep8), Boy C (ep18), Meril, Puppy (ep7) *Argento Soma (2003) - Narrator, Operator, Scarlet *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2002-2003) - Yumiko Furumi *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Carl Clover (ep3), Additional Voices *Bleach (2011-2014) - Rukia Kuchiki, Aaroniero Arruruerie (Lower Head; ep299), Chappy (ep261), Female Customer A (ep258), Michel Fan A (ep311), Schoolgirl C (ep227), Tobiume, Zabimaru (Snake) *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) - Chieri Ono *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan 2 (2010) - Babel *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Kluke, Homeron, Jr. (ep17), Phoenix *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (????) - Additional Voices *Boys Be... (2006) - Aki Mizutani *Brigadoon (2003-2004) - Moe Kisaragi, Momoi Triplets, A-ko Saenai, Boy (ep19) *Burn-Up Scramble (2004) - Additional Voices *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002-2003) - Meow of the Iron Cat Fist *Chobits (2003) - Chii *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Euphemia li Britannia, Arthur, Young Lelouch Lamperouge *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Mutsuki Minase, Young Lelouch Lamperouge, Additional Voices *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002) - Additional Voices *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Shizuka Hayama *DearS (2005-2006) - Miu, Childhood Takeya *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Chikane Himemiya *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Michelle Crier *Digimon: Digital Monsters (2001-2003) - Antylamon (ep137), Lopmon, Additional Voices *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2015) - Sparrowmon, Angie's Mom (ep30), Babamon (ep24), Kunemon (ep35), Mikey's Mom, Spadamon *Disgaea (2007) - Etna, Witch (ep7) *Disney Stitch! (2013) - Airport PA (ep74), Boy (ep77), Clip (ep72), Girl (ep54), Hazuki, Mrs. Sickly (ep70) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Chi-Chi *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000-2001) - Mitsuki Sanada *Duel Masters (2006) - Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Anri Sonohara, Announcer (ep10) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Anri Sonohara, Elderly Woman (ep9) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Anri Sonohara *ERASED (2016) - Young Satoru *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Ageha A, Coda's Attendant (ep31), Jessica (ep49), Mother (ep37) *Eyeshield 21 (2007) - Additional Voices *Fafner (2005-2006) - Yumiko Tomi *Fate/Apocrypha (2017-2018) - Artoria (ep23), King Arthur (ep6), Toole *Fate/Zero (2013) - Aoi Tohsaka, Kotone (ep10), Martha Mackenzie *Fighting Spirit (2004-2006) - Mari Iimura, Reiko Mikami *Gad Guard (2004-2005) - Aiko Mary Harmony *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Eugenie Danglars, Edouard Villefort *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Bebel, Grace *Gate Keepers (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Tachikoma (ep15), Togusa's Wife (ep10), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Miki (ep12), Togusa's Wife *Girls Bravo (2005-2006) - Miharu Sena Kanaka *Glitter Force (2015-2016) - Chapparone B (ep13), Student with Glasses *God Eater (2016-2017) - Sakuya Tachibana, Oceania Branch President (ep2) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Urumi Kanzaki, Announcer (ep26), Ashida (ep27), Committeeman B (ep43), Female Student (ep24), Heroine (ep27), Megumi Asakura (ep40), Nurse (ep38), Reporter (ep28) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Asaka *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Carmen99 *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Maria Asagi *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Yoko Littner *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (2005) - Konoe Tsurugi, Food Dept. Maid C (ep1) *Hand Maid May (2001) - Kasumi Tani *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Addy, Stewardess (ep21) *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Honey and Clover (2009) - Akemi (ep16), Female Student A (ep3), Female Student A (ep4), Girl (ep3), Hagumi's Mother (ep22), Mitsuko Takemoto, Nurse (ep4), Old Woman (ep22), Pottery Student C (ep1) *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Announcer (ep8), Emma (ep8), Woman (ep8), Young Shinobu Morita *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Female Receptionist (ep28), Female Receptionist 2 (ep27), Kikyo *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Elisa, Narrator (ep4), Nurse (ep20) *Idaten Jump (2006) - Additional Voices *Iron Man (2011) - Secretary (ep10), Village Children (ep9) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Erina Pendleton *K (2013) - Blonde Female Student (ep5), Female Student (ep4), Girl A (ep9), Station Announcer (ep1), Sumika Inaba *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Secretary (ep11), Sumika Inaba (ep11) *Kakegurui (2018) - Kirari Momobami *Kamichu! (2006) - Martian (ep4) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Miki Hatori, Yumigane (Human Form; ep1) *Koi Kaze (2005) - Kaname Chidori *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Anissina von Karbelnikoff, Young Julia (ep64) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Lan *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Minami Iwasaki, Tsukasa Hiiragi, Minori Chihara (ep12), Nagato Waitress (ep16) *Lunar Legend Tsukihime (2004-2005) - Arcueid *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2003-2006) - Fujiko Mine, Airport Announcer (ep14), Archer's Girl (ep15), Assistant (ep40), Beautiful Woman (ep30), DX (ep46), Flight Attendant (ep26), Girlfriend (ep47), Security Voice (ep13), Woman (ep15), Woman (ep19) *Lupin the Third (2017) - Fujiko Mine, Naomi (ep5) *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Fujiko Mine *MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance (2006) - Snow (ep1), Koyuki (ep1) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2002-2003) - Miyuki Sakura, Harune Sakura *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Miyuki Sakura, Harune Sakura *Mao-Chan (2004) - Carol Cameron, Female Mechanic *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Miki Koishikawa, Schoolgirl (ep12), Woman Customer (ep9) *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Crowd Member (ep5), Hope Stelar, Kindergarten Teacher (ep7), Teacher, Witness (ep8), Woman (ep10) *Megalo Box (2019) - Oicho (ep3) *Metal Fighter Miku (1998) - Additional Voices *Mirage of Blaze (2003) - Minako *Monster (2009-2010) - Aishe, Blonde Nurse (ep3), Co-Worker (ep6), Head Nurse (ep12), Nurse (ep2), Pionere (ep13), Turkish Woman (ep1), Woman (ep28) *Naruto (2005-2006) - Hokuto, Momiji, Young Haku *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Ameyuri Ringo (ep289), Child (ep23), Matsuri (eps16-31), Mom (ep291), Sen, Shizuka (ep235), Sora, Urushi, Young Maki (ep285) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Anko Mitarashi, Karin (ep47), Samui (ep44) *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Manami, Yuki *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Yura Keikain *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Yura Keikain, Young Rikuo Nura *Occultic;Nine (2017) - Ririka Nishizono (Announced) *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Safety, Mrs. Adachi *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Ana Medaiyu, Additional Voices *Paradise kiss (2006-2007) - Girl in Street (ep1), School Nurse (ep9), Schoolgirl (ep3), Suguru Hayasaka, Tanabe (ep6), Waitress (ep7) *Paranoia Agent (2004-2005) - Tsukiko Sagi, Comic Heroine (ep4) *Pilot Candidate (2001-2002) - Kizna Towryk *Planetes (2005-2006) - Lucie Askam, ISNN News Anchor (ep19), Sandora Bianchi (ep21), Sia *Please Teacher! (2003) - Koishi Herikawa *Please Twins! (2005) - Koishi Herikawa *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Luna *R.O.D the TV (2004) - Airport Staff (ep15) *Rave Master (2004) - Elie, Resha Valentine (ep39) *Rurouni Kenshin (2000) - Tae, Tsubame *s-CRY-ed (2003-2004) - Announcer (ep1), Announcer (ep2), Ayase Terada, Biff Goon A (ep1), Biff Goon B (ep1), Boy (ep10), Housewife, Keika (ep2), Military Woman C (ep5) *SD Gundam Force (2003-2008) - Additional Voices *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Luna *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Luna *Saint Tail (2002) - Ryoko, Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Gojyo's Token (ep7), Kon, Yado Waitress (ep8) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Hitomi Yuuki *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Winia Chester, Celia *Shin chan (2003) - Nini *Someday's Dreamers (2003) - Ayano (ep3), Caster (ep2) *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Yayoi Fujisawa *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Sinon/'Shino Asada', Hospital Receptionist B (ep22), Sada (ep19) *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Arnys, Sayori *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Haruka Amagiri *The Big O (2001) - Laura (ep11), Additional Voices *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (2015) - Yuki Nagato *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000-2001) - Yoshiko Tanaka *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2010) - Yuki Nagato, Miyuki Enomoto (ep26) *The Melody of Oblivion (2005-2006) - The Melody of Oblivion, Ai (ep19), Girl (ep23) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2004) - Risai, Rokuta (Child; ep11), Uikyou (ep25) *Tokkō (2007) - Ryouko Ibuki *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Day Class Teacher (ep5), Juri Kuran, Vampire Woman (ep10) *Vandread (2002) - Belvedere Coco *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Belvedere Coco *Viewtiful Joe (2005) - Holly (ep9) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Laila Lie, Lily (ep6), Machela (ep3), Triplet (ep6) *Witch Hunter Robin (2003-2004) - Yurika Dojima *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Leara, Woman A (ep2) *X (2002-2003) - Kotori Monou *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Hana Takamine, Naomi, Woman (ep44) *Zenki (2001-2003) - Chiaki Enno *Zetman (2013) - Konoha Amagi 'Anime Shorts' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003) - Suzaku 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Chibits: Sumomo and Kotoko Deliver (2004) - Chii *Di Gi Charat (2005) - Rabi~en~Rose 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - Zoe, Kazemon *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Mari Iimura *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Reporter *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Nyamo Namo *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Summer Special (2004) - Miyuki Sakura *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Miki Koishikawa 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Selena *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Rani Chawla 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Chester *Akira (2001) - Kaori *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Hotel Receptionist *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Rukia Kuchiki *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Rukia Kuchiki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Rukia Kuchiki *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Rukia Kuchiki *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) - Tomoyo Daidouji, Kaho Mizuki *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Cashier *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Saber *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Tachikoma, Togusa's Wife *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Mamo (2003) - Fujiko Mine *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Kiki Rosita *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Cecily Fairchild *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Amaru *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Emina *Redline (2012) - Sonoshee *Sailor Moon R: The Movie (2017) - Luna *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Sumire Kanzaki *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Sinon/Shino Asada *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Yuki Nagato *The Wind Rises (2014) - Additional Voices *WXIII: Patlabor (2003) - Noa Izumi, Reporter *your name. (2017) - Futaba Miyamizu, Teshigawara's Mother, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003-2004) - Mai Minase *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Hiroko (ep1) *DNA Sights 999.9 (1999) - Rebel Operator *De:vadasy (2002) - Naoki Matsudo *Fight!! Spirit of the Sword (2000) - Tsukinojo Inbe *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Sylphied *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Kaen *Gate Keepers 21 (2003) - Naoko Ito *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Addy *Here Is Green Wood (2004) - Ghost Girl C (ep4), Girl Student A (ep6), Issei Student C (ep5), Manga Artist (ep3), Miya's Mom (ep6) *Idol Project (2002-2003) - Mimu Emilton *Jungle De Ikou! (1999) - Nami *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Le Portrait de Petite Cossette (2005) - Cossette d'Auvergne *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005-2006) - Owner (ep1), Rabi~en~Rose *Mezzo Forte (2001) - Little Girl, Sex Robot, Waitress *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001-2002) - Kiki Rosita *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Mihiro Oiwakken *Ninja Cadets! (2000) - Yume *Puppet Princess (2001) - Princess Rangiku *Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (2001) - Mayura *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Shizuka Namino *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Sakura Kasugano *Street Fighter Alpha: Generations (2005) - Sakura Kasugano *Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind (2009) - Crimson Viper/'Maya' *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Martel, Sylph (ep3) *X: An Omen (2002) - Kotori Monou *Yukikaze (2005-2006) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Yuki Nagato, Dusty *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Gabby (ep9) *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Yuki Nagato Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (????) - Arthur, Euphemia li Britannia, Young Lelouch Lamperouge Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Burning Bright (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Ticking Clock (2011) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars (2001) - Eileen *Weather Woman (2000) - Anchor Woman A, Receptionist, Secretary 'Movies' *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Additional Voices *At Middleton (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Black Mass - ADR Loop Group *Bobby (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Bride Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Butter (2011) - Additional Voices *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Carrie - ADR Loop Group *Choke (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Cyrus (2010) - Additional Voices *Draft Day (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Extraordinary Measures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Furious 7 (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Get Low (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Godzilla (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Good Luck Chuck (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Green Lantern (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Iron Man 2 (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Justice League (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Killers (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Kissing a Fool (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Labor Day (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Life (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Magic Mike (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Need for Speed - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me 2 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Overboard (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Ruby Sparks (2012) - Additional Voices *San Andreas (2015) - Refugee Camp Reporter *Source Code (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - ADR Loop Group *The Founder (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Jane Austen Book Club (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Last Witch Hunter (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Meg (2018) - Additional Voices *The Number 23 (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Predator (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Rocker (2008) - Additional Voices *The Single Moms Club (2014) - ADR Loop Group *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *Vampires Suck (2010) - Additional Voices *What the Bleep Do We Know!? (2004) - Additional Voices *Yogi Bear (2010) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Arrow (2015-2016) - Crowd Walla (ep69), H.I.V.E. Communication (ep91) *CSI: Vegas - ADR Loop Group *Grimm - ADR Loop Group *House of Cards - ADR Loop Group *Masters of Sex - ADR Loop Group *Powers - ADR Loop Group *Ravenswood - ADR Loop Group *Supergirl (2015) - Paulina (VA Double; ep4) *The Mindy Project - ADR Loop Group *Unforgettable - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Marseille (2018) - Jeanne Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Soleil 'Video Games' *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Kasma, Ketta *Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (2010) - Additional Voices *Guitar Hero: World Tour (2008) - Additional Voices *LawBreakers (2017) - Tokki *Marvel Pinball (2011) - Jean Grey *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Damien Merimbus, Portieri (Training), Vegilus *Outlaw Golf 2 (2004) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Outbreak: File#2 (2004) - Cindy Lennox *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - Jodie *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Eliza *Skullgirls: Encore (2013) - Eliza *Tekken 6 (2009) - Jane *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Yunore *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Airport Announcer, Additional Voices *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos (2007) - Alicia, Keri *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Nelico *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Fiona Jarnefeldt, Mission Briefing#2, TORUS Security Watch *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Marion Quinn *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Marion Quinn *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Iris, Neun *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny (2006) - Viese Blanchimont *Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm (2007) - Iris Fortner *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Astrid Zexis, Filly Dee *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Astrid Zexis *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Filly Dee *Baroque (2008) - Alice, Koriel No. 11, Lrim, Young Boy B *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Carl Clover *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Carl Clover, Linhua *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Carl Clover *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Carl Clover *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Carl Clover, Linhua *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Carl Clover, Linhua, System Voice *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Carl Clover *Blazing Souls: Accelate (2010) - Aria *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Rukia Kuchiki *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Rukia Kuchiki *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Rukia Kuchiki *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Rukia Kuchiki *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Rukia Kuchiki *Brave Story: New Traveler (2007) - Yuno *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Shanoa *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Shanoa *Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (2008) - Shanoa *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (2007) - Maria Renard *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (2007) - Maria Renard *Catherine (2011) - Katherine McBride *Code of Princess (2012) - Zozo, Dios Diablos Distille/Distiny, Young Girl A *Cross Edge (2009) - Aurica Nestmile, Etna *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Cy Girls (2004) - Ice *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Jataro Kemuri, Adult N, Yuta Asahina *Death by Degrees (2005) - Lana Lei *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Digivice, Rosemon, Yuma Kagura *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - Rikka *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Disgaea: Infinite (2010) - Etna *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Etna *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Etna, Salvatore the Magnificent, Teacher *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Desco, DES-X, Etna *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Etna *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Aelinore, Quina, Additional Voices *Drakengard (2004) - Arioch *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Sun Shangxiang, Zhenji *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Sun Shangxiang, Zhenji *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Sun Shangxiang, Zhenji *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Sun Shangxiang, Zhenji *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Ruri *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Ruri *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Ema Myoji, Gramaferio, Koharu's Mom, Suzaku's Mom *Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates (2008) - Chelinka *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XI: Online (2003) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Boy, Researchers *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Avatar, Noire *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Girl that can't Sleep, Mother *Galerians: Ash (2003) - Additional Voices *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Sakuya Tachibana, Alisa's Mother *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Sakuya Tachibana *Grandia III (2006) - Miranda *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time (2012) - Cynthia, D-YN, Regina *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Lady Wac, Tsunemi *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Chian, Nisa, Radio *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Nisa *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Chian *Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu (1999) - Additional Voices *Kessen III (2005) - Oichi *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Armena, Myka *Luminous Arc (2007) - Claire, Saki *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Fatima *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony (2010) - Jessica de Alkirk, Phacia *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (2004) - Fujiko Mine *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Zelphie *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Cream the Rabbit *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Cream the Rabbit *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Crimson Viper *NeverDead (2012) - Arcadia Maximille *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Odin Sphere (2007) - Velvet *Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight (2018) - Yukari Takeba *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Yukari Takeba *Persona 5 (2017) - Gaudy Student, Sadayo Kawakami/Becky *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Yukari Takeba *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016) - Ahlbi Ur'gaid *Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? (2009) - Etna, Kim *Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! (2010) - Etna *Rave Master (2005) - Elie *Rave Master: Special Attack Force! (2005) - Elie *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Jill Valentine *Resident Evil: Revelations (2012) - Jill Valentine *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - Cierra *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Assassin, Diana *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Jane, Norma Kissleigh *SD Gundam Force: Showdown! (2004) - Sayla *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Gekkou, Nochiyu *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Alice, Ouka *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Attendant, Energetic Staff, Mayone *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Believer *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2007) - Yukari Takeba *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES (2008) - Yukari Takeba *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable (2010) - Yukari Takeba *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Usuba *Sonic: Colors (2010) - Cream the Rabbit *Sonic: Free Riders (2010) - Cream the Rabbit *Sonic: Generations (2011) - Cream the Rabbit *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Kamikirimusi *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Ameena Leffeld, Sophia Esteed *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Crimson Viper *Street Fighter V (2016) - Crimson Viper, Juni *Suikoden IV (2005) - Paula *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Phicra *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Crimson Viper *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Videl *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Rita Mordio *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Vera *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Gododdin Woman, Woman *The Awakened Fate: Ultimatum (2015) - Ariael Agarie *The Last Remnant (2008) - Additional Voices *Trinity Universe (2010) - Etna *Unchained Blades (2012) - Clunea *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Alicia *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji *Wild Arms 5 (2007) - Avril Vent Fleur *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Miyuki Itsumi *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Kylier *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Etna, Frank's Boss, Nadesico Hanakikyo, Noro Chips Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (474) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (363) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:American Voice Actors